


Spread The Word - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumour mill is working...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread The Word - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

It was the day after the Christmas holidays had finished, and, walking round school, both Stephen and Frank could tell something was up.

Everywhere they looked, there were giggling year seven girls, leering year nines, and whispering year 10s. This wasn’t to say they weren’t always little shits, but this was different.   
It was like this all day, until Stephen and Frank met up at lunch to compare the rubbishness of their day. They were quickly surrounded by students, all clamouring to ask questions, until one plucky, or nosy, girl asked “Are you two, like, shagging and shit?”

Stephen grinned, and laced his fingers into Frank’s, kissed him on the cheek, and said “Not quite yet.”


End file.
